The Date
by holyfanfictionbatman
Summary: Robin and Red X are going out. This is about the misadventure of their 'secondthirdish' date to the movie theater. Crack!fic, Fluff, slash, and all that good stuff. Rated 'T' for Slash.
1. Chapter 1

AN: HolyFanfictionBatman Here! I have finally decided to write/update a story! This is my first posting ever, not necessarily my first story, but I feel this is the best out of my pitiful selection, so don't make too much fun of it. This story will be told in three parts…this is part one, going to the movie…just getting into the previews…the second is the movie, and what happens during it, and the third is the ride home, conversation and stuff like that. Part two will be much longer than this one as I'll probably be watching the movie as I'm doing It so I know what's going on. It should be done by the end of the school year. Which in my town ends on June ninth…I think.

Its slash, as in male/male relationships, between Robin and Red X, 'cause I'm kinda hooked on it at the moment since reading loopylouise123's Never Broken. Awesome story by the way. So go read it if you haven't, but don't compare it to mine 'cause it would blow mine out of the water….anyway…I'm gonna tell some back story to the story…

This will be like a 'second date' scenario, so they're already going out…just secretly. I'll probably end up posting the prequel…eventually…after I fix it up. But in this story they know each others names…and Robin is going to have normal clothes in his closet. Like jeans and stuff. And Red X is older…and slightly protective, 'cause I want him to be…and he likes shiny stuff…and its fluff…very fluffy that's your only warning. Well…there is another warning…they are both VERY OOC…just to warn you…heh, heh, heh…oh! Another warning…I think this could be considered a crack fic…yah…okay…I think I'm good now. Oh Wait…It's a Saturday around noon in this story.

So here starts the story,

oo

Robin sat in his room, rummaging through his clothes in a well hidden dresser. He quickly pulled out a dark pair of jeans and a red under shirt, glancing at the clock as he did so, hurriedly grabbing a black and grey shirt and socks, hurrying to the bathroom for a quick shower. 15 minutes later he stepped out of the shower combing through the snarls in his hair as he did so. Glancing in the mirror he realized he still had his mask on, quickly taking it off he grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the side of the sink. Putting on his clothes and snatching the sunglasses he rushed out of the bathroom, not spiking his hair as he usually did, shucking his shoes on as he left his room. Dashing down the hallway and past the titans in the living room, glancing at the clock on the way out, he picked up his pace, waving at the titans when they asked where he was going.

Shrugging, the remaining Titans went back to what they were doing. He had been acting weird lately anyway. And besides, villains hadn't been out lately, and Robin knew how to take care of himself if there was one. He probably just needed some time alone.

O++O

Ten minutes after the happenings of the above, Adrian Blak, also known as Red X, sat in front of the budget theatre on a park bench, waiting for his date to show up. Next to him was a bar of Lindt(?) dark chocolate, wrapped in silver foil. He was eyeing it. Wondering if his boyfriend would mind him having a bite, after all, he didn't even know he got him chocolate…just…one…bite. And just as his courage was at his peak, he heard the familiar sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"Hey Addie" said a smiling teen slightly shorter than him with black hair hanging limply around his head, long enough to cover his eyes with the strands in the front, and brushing the nape of his neck in the back. The teen on the bench, still eyeing the chocolate, groaned.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that Dickie-boy…" replied the blue haired teen on the bench, and the other teen, who we now know is named 'dickie-boy' or Richard, laughed and plopped down on the bench.

"I won't call you Addie if you don't call me Dickie-boy." Adrian smiled.

"Deal. Can we seal it with a kiss?" he said leaning forward slightly and puckering his lips, closing his eyes…really, it was a ridiculous gesture, in fact, it was so ridiculous it caused Richard to laugh and scoot away. But before he did so he noticed the chocolate.

"Aww…You got me chocolate, how sweet." He looked closer at it. "Wait a minute. You didn't steal it did you?" Adrian opened his eyes, still in the ridiculous pose. He pouted.

"Do you really have that high of an opinion of me? I don't steal _chocolate_, I steal shiny and pretty, and expensive, and dangerous things. There is a big difference." Richard rolled his eyes.

"Of course, You've never stolen a piece of chocolate. Especially because it'd be easy. Like taking candy from a baby." Adrian became indignant.

"HEY! I'll have you know taking candy from a baby is hard! Especially because they're so cute…how can you make a baby cry?"

"I can't. I'm the hero remember? But don't we have a movie to get to?" the blue haired teen jumped up off the bench.

"You're right. We do have a movie to go to." He bowed slightly at the waist and offered his right arm to Richard. "Shall we go sir? After all, it would be impolite to be late for the movie, and you know the previews are the best thing." Richard once again rolled his eyes and with a small laugh, took the proffered arm.

"You're such a dork."

"Ahh, but I am your dork. And therefore, it makes that all better." Richard punched his arm. "Oww…don't hurt the pretties" he said with a small pout.

"If you say that one more time I'll beat you up even worse the next time you steal some random item that you're going to end up giving to me anyway from the museum."

"But you know you love it kid." He said opening the door to the theater and turned to address the person at the ticket counter. "Two tickets to 'Night at the Museum' please." The lady keyed in the information and two tickets popped out of the slit in the counter. She glanced at the computer and back to them.

"That'll be $4.50. It's the third theatre to you're left. Have a nice time! Don't forget to get popcorn and candy at our snack bar. After all…it just isn't a movie without a tasty snack!" Adrian smirked at her and then leered at his counterpart.

"Indeed it isn't." Richard punched his arm. Hard.

"HEY!" he practically shouted, but he didn't since he was in a movie theatre. "I said _don't_ hurt the pretties." Richard punched him. "What's wrong with you?" Richard shrugged.

"Boring day at the tower, I'm almost desperate for you to steal something so that I can do something." Adrian smirked.

"I thought you wanted me to give up my life of crime."

"Yeah, well, as long as it gives me something to do and you don't kill anybody. We wouldn't want that now would we?" They both paused in the middle of the lobby, glancing around, both wondering if they want popcorn or soda, wondering if they needed to go to the bathroom before the movie starts.

"No…I guess we wouldn't. Hey I'm gonna get some more candy…do you want anything? 'cause that way you could go into the theatre and save one of the dorky love seats for us." Richard rolled his eyes.

"Of course, we wouldn't want anybody stealing your job by taking the 'dorky loveseat' from us now would we?" Adrian grinned, very catlike, very scary.

"Nope!" Richard huffed and sighed,

"Fine. Just don't steal the candy this time. We don't want the same thing to happen as last time."

"Hey! I'll have you know that was probably the best buttered popcorn you've ever tasted."

"Probably. And I would've gotten more if we weren't thrown out of the last movie theatre." He pouted at his boyfriend, Adrian sighed.

"You're no fun."

"That's why I'm the hero and you're the thief. Live with it." And with that, Richard left for the theatre to grab the dorky love seat the his boyfriend obviously wanted.

Adrian smirked as he watched Richard leave for the theater. Really things couldn't be going better. The titans don't know about him of course, and he could use a little more 'kissage' from robin, but life was great. He even got to keep his night job as long as he didn't take anything serious and sell it to Luthor…then Richard might get mad. And he certainly didn't want that, but right now, he was gonna steal some more chocolate and popcorn, maybe soda too.

He chose the line with the most people in it, pretending to be part of the boy scout group that was in line, and as soon as they reached the counter, gummy worms were in his pocket. He waited till the soda's appeared, the woman's back was turned, popcorn right next to it, he left looking for Robin in the theater.

)+--+(

"Honey?" Ms. Summer said to the little boy next to her…"did you see if the worker brought our stuff yet?"

"No they didn't Ms. Summer" Said the child along with his friend.

(o.o)+

Adrian entered the theater, looking for dick, he found him, talking to a worker, the male was obviously chatting up his boyfriend. He saw the love seat with the drink holders and but the drink and popcorn there, sneaking up behind dick so that the guy that was chatting up HIS boyfriend didn't see him. But Richard obviously did, even with his back turned. He put his arms around HIS boyfriends waist, nuzzling his neck.

"Hey baby, what'cha doin?" HIS boyfriend smiled and practically glowed at him.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with Jason here while I waited for you." The punk that was chatting up HIS boyfriend looked scared now. Adrian wasn't sure why, but it might have had to do with the fact that he had been growling at him.

"Well it was nice to meet you both, but, um, I've, uh, gotta, um, I've gotta go! Bye!" He was gone. Flash light and all. Richard chuckled, Adrian loosened his hold so dick could turn around and wrap his arms around his head.

"you're so cute when you're possessive." He kissed his nose.

"Am I?" Richard smiled back at him.

"Yup." He pecked his mouth. "Now let me go. I'm thirsty." He loosened his hold once again and Richard once again slipped through his fingers, but sat on the love seat and grabbed the soda, sipping through the straw. Adrian sat down, Richard curling up next to him, not quite in his lap so he had room for the pop corn.

"I don't know why they called you 'Robin' you're more like a kitty."

"Yeah well, it sounded better that Batman and Catboy, 'cause then you might think I was the result of Batman and Catwoman…we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"As they say, like father like son, he's dating an international thief, and you're dating one. I wonder what would happen if he hooked up with Wonder Woman."

"I would probably dump you and then go through years of depression until you could find another lover…either that or you'll dump me before you could get hurt, and then take you're revenge by stealing more often and hurting people. Or just being mean and stop sending candy in the mail might work. The titans are getting suspicious of me getting candy in the mail after the all of the good fudge shops have been robbed."

"Ah, but you love me."

"And if you stop sending me candy I'll turn you in to the cops. By the way…did you steal the popcorn?"

"Uh…No?"

"Was that a question?"

"No?"

"REEEEeeed…"

"Sorry? He, he…"

(--)

AN: Well…that was the end of the first chapter…I hope you liked it…I like it 'cause I know it would never happen like this. You'll find out why they're going to a budget theater and 'Night at the Museum' next chapter…I hope it wasn't tooo fluffy, although I dare say it was. I just always pictured them as the 'best friends but boyfriends' type relationship. I'm thinking of bringing in a couple of the titans next chapter too… but I don't know…tell me what you think! Give me ideas for other stuff too…I'm thinking of doing a roy/rob story next…but I'm just not sure. REVIEW! And enjoy you're day!


	2. CH2 Pt 1

AN: Alright! Hello people! Firstly, I would like to introduce you all to my wonderful new beta…LOOPYLOUISE123! Good! Now wave and say hello to the loopy person! 'HELLO LOOPY PERSON!' sorry about that…I can get a little carried away. Now there's been a slight change of plans…The movie will be broken up into two segments…'cause my dear little sister decided to mess with my computer…silly sisters…So the second half will be up by Thursday…and at the latest Friday…and the final chapter SHOULD be up by next week…if its not I'm truly sorry about that. But life doesn't wait for people and I plan to live it.

So this is only the first half if you didn't get that. I'd like everyone that reads this to review please…constructive criticism will be welcomed. I'd like to hear you're ideas on what you would like to see too! 'cause I'm still writing it and would love to hear your ideas and opinions.

AND I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM!...i would shout that to the world if I could…just to see what happens and how many people cover their ears.

Anyway…ON with the story!

----

The titans sat in the main room, sitting, staring, holding game box controllers, sitting, staring, reading books, sitting, staring, sitting and staring, until the silence was broken.

"DUDE I'm bored." The 'squeely' voice exclaimed before turning its attention to the gothic teen floating above a nearby chair, book in her lap. "Hey Raven! Do you want to watch a movie with me?" the green skinned teen batted his eyes at her.

"No."

"Aww c'mon! It'll be Fuu-uun…" He pouted.

"No."

"You're mean." He pouted again.

"And you're stupid."

"HEY! I'll have you know I'm the smartest in my class!"

"You mean special ed?"

"Yes." Cyborg chuckled. "Wait! I mean NO! I meant NO!"

"Of course you did." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Please, friends, do not fight, for I too feel like this 'board' you speak of. Very stiff and numb." They all looked at her before Cyborg and Beast Boy began to laugh, outrageously loud, nearly falling off of the couch with their shaking movements. Raven only smirked.

Minutes later, after they had all calmed down some, silence reigned in the room. That is, until Cyborg spoke up.

"So are we going to a movie?" They all shrugged and began to pack stuff away…

"Yeah"…"I guess so's."…and "sure"'s were said while they turned off the game box and the television.

"So where are we going?" Raven asked, unknowing to what the answer might be. Beast Boy answered.

"The new Budget theatre has 'Night at the Museum' playing…we could go there. I wanted to see it at theatres the first time it came out, but Robin wouldn't let me for some reason. So we can see it now! C'mon Lets Go! I bet it's gonna start any minute!"

"Calm down BB, I'm sure we'll make it there in time. We'll just have to take the T-car."

"YES!" Beast Boy pumped his fist into the air… "I Call Driver SEAT!" And with that he dashed down the hallway, headed for the 'garage'.

"NO WAY! Not on My Watch. Get back here you little green bug!" And Cyborg took after him.

"FRIENDS! PLEASE! Wait for me!" Starfire shot down the hallway, floating above the ground. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night. And with that, she left to follow her team mates, to go see a movie, that wasn't about zombies, robots, vampire slayers, cars, or Bruce Lee, not knowing what would welcome them upon entering the theatre.

(00)

The lights in the theatre were getting darker by the second, and the previews were about to start, but first, the standard, 'go get popcorn before the movie starts and our rules' commercial appeared on the screen. This particular one showed Barbie dolls, dancing soda, popcorn and hotdogs.

"_You know, its not easy being a dancing concession," the man in the hotdog suit said in the VERY small dressing room. "You have to be in costume all the time, you have to know your part, I ended up with a phobia of eating meat for a while, I'm over it now though, I think." His face was serious, and he opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by a knock on the door, and a man in a soda suit popping out._

"_We have one more minute." And then he was gone, the door was closed. The hot-dog man returned his attention to the audience._

"_Its show time" And with a decisive nod he opened the door and left for the stage._

Richard was still curled up and sipping the soda, so when he laughed at the screen, soda coming out of his nose. Instinctively clutching his nose at the unfamiliar feeling, still laughing, he glanced at Adrian, who was currently smirking at him, eyes filled with concern and amusement, handing him a napkin, and wiping his shirt off.

"You're a dork." He stage whispered to Dick, who was still slightly, dare he say it, giggling.

"But I'm yours." Came the, once again, stage whispered reply. They both looked back up at the screen with just enough time to see the hot dog kneeling on the stage, with his arms spread out, knocking the soda, causing the soda to cause the popcorn to fall off the stage, some kernels coming out of the over sized costume, along with the words_… 'And remember, to throw your stuff AWA-Y" _They bowed, the curtain falling over the stage. Adrian laughed and faced Dick, whispering…

"Classic." Into his ear, lips brushing over it 'causing him to shiver in response, and cuddle somewhat closer, partially turning his attention back to the screen. They continued watching a Barbie talking on the phone, being electrocuted in the theatre, another Barbie smoking in the theatre, resulting in her head blowing up. By that point Adrian was mouthing Richard's neck, but Richard adamantly refused to be persuaded to do anything but sit and continue to watch the screen. A few other strange incidents continued to show, including the rules of the movie theatre, using, but not limited to throwing popcorn at the screen and the Barbie blowing up, standing up in the theatre and the Barbie blowing up, and making out in the theatre and the Barbie (-s)/Ken blowing up.

"You want to know something?" Richard whispered to the preoccupied Adrian.

"Mm?" he grunted, still mouthing his neck.

"We're gonna blow up if you keep doing that." Adrian let the neck go with a slight pout, but it soon turned into a smirk.

"I plan to." Richard blushed, one part angry, one part embarrassed, and one part 'ohmygodohmygodohmygod'.

"NO." It wasn't really a yell…just really accentuated. "I meant we could get kicked out for making out in the theatre."

"You do realize that there's no one in here right?" Dick's practiced eye glanced quickly around the room, already knowing no one else was in the room.

"Umm, yeah."

"Then we can't get kicked out 'cause there's no one to bother." Richard's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to make a statement, but before a sound could pass his lips, Adrian's mouth was on his. After a shocked moment, Richard's hands went up, albeit somewhat awkwardly, into Adrian's blue hair, holding him closer.

Two and a half minutes later, they almost didn't notice the door opening to the theatre. However, they continued with their previous, ahem, activities, assuming it was some random civilian. But they sprang apart when they heard a very familiar voice exclaim quite loudly,

"DUDE! This is the best budget theatre I've ever been to!"

"You do realize that you're supposed to be quiet in a theatre like this, don't you? After all the lights are dimmed, and the previews have already started." Beast Boy's bubble was burst.

"Oh."

Richard and Adrian glanced at each other in desperation.

Uh-oh

Adrian shed his coat, placing it on Richard's shoulders, effectively hiding the color of the shirt he was wearing. You could never be too careful. He glanced at the other Titans, they were standing in the middle of the theatre, three rows ahead of them. He felt Dick sink into his hold a little further. Curling up like a kitten. Chuckling softly he turned his head towards the other Titans.

"Hey! Would you mind sitting down? My boyfriend and I can't see!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire whipped around, two in surprise, one in fascination, Raven sat down, the popcorn still in her hands.

Cyborg immediately mumbled his apologies and sat down after scanning them with his robotic eye, after all, anyone who would talk like that to the Teen Titans(as they were obviously recognizable) had to have either been off their rocker, a mad evil genius who isn't really that smart, some random bad guy, or a VERY ticked off civilian.

Beast Boy however just gawked as he hadn't seen many openly gay couples in Jump City. But he quickly snapped out of it when Starfire, with her inquisitive mind flew over to the couple three rows back and began questioning them.

"Hello! I am Starfire of the Teen Titans! It is a pleasure to meet you! How is it possible for two of the male species to conduct sexual intercourse, for I am quite curious in that respect, for though I have heard of these…happy couples, I have never seen one before. What is your favourite color? Do you know why you are called 'Ga-ay'? Will you..."

"STARFIRE!" The yell came through a green streak that you could barely see in the darkness of the theatre, pulling the alien away from the one very embarrassed unknown team-mate and his boyfriend, who was currently chuckling and clutching Robin to him like a favourite teddy bear.

"Oh shut up" A whispered hiss came from inside his jacket. They could hear the conversation going on three rows ahead of them between Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg.

"But I just wished to say hello to my new friends!"

"Star, you don't go around asking people about what they do… in their spare time like that." Cyborg said, acting as the older brother just catching his five year old sister trying to ask inappropriate questions to strange people at the park…like where do babies come from?

"Why? Reporters do it all of the time when we are in the city." Came the puzzled reply from the truly confused alien, but this time her reply came from the little green teen.

"That is because we are the heroes…do you see reporters walking up to random people in the movie theatre? No! Do you see reporters asking zombies how they became zombified? NO! Or even vampire robots what happens in their spare time? NO! So therefore we simply cannot conduct your research of earth like that. We need to go to different social events! We need to get you OUT into the public Where Strange…"

"Umm excuse me sir…you need to keep quiet, sit down, and not stalk on the backs of the chairs, this is your warning. We will kick you out if we see you doing it again."

"Yes sir…" Beast Boy pouted as he sank back down into his seat. All was quiet in the theatre, no sounds except for the starting music of the movie, all of them watching the screen, all of them quiet until the movie theatre got somewhat louder with the 'first night in the museum.'

'_Are you cracking wise? I aughta punch you in the nose hopscotch.'_

'_Uh,Gus…You got it covered right Larry?'_

'_Yeah, yeah, I got it.'_

'_You better get it.'_

'_Eh, Gus….Larry, do 'em in order, do 'em all, and do 'em quick.'_

This was where the first noise from the audience came in, although, only one was to hear it.

"I'd like to do you." Adrian whispered into Richard's ear. Richard blushed, redder than his robin suit.

"Not HERE!" Came the urgently whispered reply. Adrian looked appalled.

"Well of course not here! I'm not that low."

"You stole chocolate."

"I already told you, I didn't steal the chocolate."

"Sure whatever." Richard rolled his eyes, and was about to turn away, but Adrian captured his face.

"Hey, I said not here, and I didn't steal chocolate it'll be okay. Let's just watch the movie. I know you're a little irritable. Let's just watch the movie and have a good time. Ignore the titans. We were having a good time before them." A blinding smile answered his whispered reassurance. Richard snuggled back into his side, and Adrian once again took the opportunity to mouth his neck. But again, he adamantly refused to succumb to the temptation of his mouth. Especially when the Titans were only three rows ahead.

'_GAH!' _

'_Ah'_

'_Dum Dum'_

'_Yes?'_

'_You give me gum gum'_

'_I give you gum gum?'_

'_You new dub dum, you give me gum gum.'_

'_Ssckee yeah, okay, I, ah you know what? I have no gum gum, sorry, and my name isn't dum dum, its Larry.'_

'_No….you're name dum dum.'_

_screams reverberate the walls_

'_Oo…you in trouble now dum dum. You better run run from Atilla the Hun hun_'

Starfire glanced back at them and waved just as Adrian was moving his mouth from Richard's ear to his chin. He reluctantly let go and waved back, 'causing Starfire to beam at them both. Resulting in Richard burying himself further in his boyfriend's jacket, only his eyes peeking through. Making Adrian pout as he wasn't able to reach his boyfriends neck now.

So he settled for a compromise, he put his arm around Richard, and continued watch the movie, chuckling in appropriate places, laughing when something extremely funny appeared, and loosening his arm when Richard would slowly come out of the jacket. Regaining confidence that the Titans wouldn't recognize him unless he did something extremely Robin-like. And going to a movie with a boyfriend…well lets just say that's extremely un-Robin-like.

----------------

AN: And that about wraps it up for this half of the chapter. Sorry about that. The next half should be up Thursday-Friday-ish, and the final portion up the next week around Wednesday. Have A Nice Week and don't forget to Review! OH! And lets all say thank you to the wonderful Beta….Loopylouise123! Everybody Wave!


	3. CH 2 Pt 2

An: Hello People this is the second half of the second chapter. ONce again..say thank you to Loopylouise123 for me! 'cause without her i wouldn't have gotten this done as well. I hope this chapter makes you laugh and kinda say...'aww, how cutely pathetic!' Please review with your thoughts as they are cherished. The next chapter should be up sometime next week! Anyway...Enjoy your weekend...Have fun with life...and i don't own Teen Titans, Night at the Museum, or broke-back mountain.

---------

Richard was somewhat frightened. Well, that wasn't true. He was merely 'freaked out'. He was pretty sure that Raven knew it was him. After all they did have a mental link, and they were only three rows apart in the movie theater. But with Raven you could never really tell, she could just be ticked off at Beast Boy for making her come to the movie. He wasn't sure if Cyborg new either. After all, he did scan both he and Adrian with his cyber-genetic eye, looking for threats, but he shouldn't be able to tell the similarities between himself and his 'robin' personae with only a quick glance from his scanner, he had, made sure that he could pass a civilian if need be before he had left for the theater. Of course If Cyborg followed his gut influence he would do a complete system check on them. But he doubted he would do that to a seemingly normal civilian who is just slightly more than normal along with his boyfriend who is also slightly more than normal.

Richard sighed and eased more out of the jacket. It wouldn't matter now if they knew anyway as they hadn't called him out on it so far. He felt the comforting weight of his boyfriends arm around his shoulders loosen some so that he could arrange himself into a more comfortable position. Richard glanced at the popcorn in Adrian's lap, it was yellow, buttery, and covered in powdered cheese. How it happened he didn't know. But it tasted good. At least, what he had before of it tasted good. So he abruptly changed his position, 'causing the popcorn to almost spill its contents, the soda that Adrian was holding to nearly spill, and Adrian to nearly topple over, and it all would have happened if not for the quick reflexes of both boys. The surprised yelp coming from Adrian causing the other Titans to turn around in question, seeing the near mess, Starfire began to float over to them, and would have if it were not for the raised hand and the "We're okay" coming from Richard.

When they finally settled back down Richard was sitting cross-legged on the chair, popcorn in his lap, soda in the cup-holder on his left, Adrian on his right. He sent a glare to his happily eating popcorn companion. An amused smirk and raised eyebrows sent him into a huff and he pouted on the corner of the loveseat. That is, until he had a wonderful idea. It would take planning, dexterity, stealth, skill, and most of all, the element of surprise.

He rolled his eyes and settled back next to his boyfriend who was still pouting on the far side of the loveseat. They both turned their attention to the screen.

'_Fire up the iron horse, boys!' _

'_Hey, blondie!'_

_  
'Names Jedadiah'._

_  
'Jedadiah, stop the train, please!'_

_  
'No can do, crackerjack.' _

_  
'Whats going on here?'_

_  
'Somebodys got to pay'._

_  
'Pay for what?'_

_  
'I don't know, just pay! Now stop whining and take it like a man!'_

_  
'Seriously, stop the train!'_

_  
'Alright, stop the train.'_

_  
'Thank you'._

_  
'NOW FULL SPEED AHEAD AND RAM HIM! SPLIT HIS HEAD LIKE A WATERMELON!' _

_  
Train hits Larry 'Ooh! Ow...'_

_  
'Oh, for crying out loud!'_

Richard chuckled and turned to his boyfriend, "Why did you want to watch this movie again?" He popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth, his inquisitive glance causing Adrian to chuckle.

"Cause my sister said that Jedediah and Octavious remind her of our relationship. As in, these are her words mind you, 'they fight so much in their opening scene that you can tell that they've had a long relationship and that they're gay but obviously hiding it.' And 'By the End of the movie they're best friends, and quoting 'Broke back Mountain', Now what did I tell you. We fight all the time, and we're gay but hiding it, and we're always quoting 'The Matrix'."

"How old is your sister? And, I don't think that the actual characters knew they were quoting it. But the script writer did it." Popcorn was once again popped into his mouth after the whispered reply.

"My sister is thirteen…" He was about to continue but Richard choked on his popcorn. His eyes were opened wide and his face portrayed disbelief.

"Thirteen?" he croaked out, still trying to talk around the popcorn. He was handed the soda from his boyfriend who was silently laughing next to him.

"Yes. Thirteen bird-brain. Is there a problem with that?"

"Isn't she a little young to be watching 'Broke-back Mountain'?"

"Um…maybe? I don't know, anyway, I know that they aren't 'quoting' it. I'm not the greatest thief/ninja person alive for nothing you know."

"Yes. I never quite did assume you were dumb. Just a little dim witted."

"I resent that."

"You resent every…mmpf!" Red X had made his move. Where as before the popcorn had been in Richards lap, it was now on the floor, and Dick was leaning back just enough so that the soda in the cup holder was tilted back, nearly falling out of the seat. Adrian brought his hand up to the back of Richard's neck, tilting back and to the side just a little bit more, making their mouths mesh together.

Every single one of the Titans turned around moments, maybe minutes, later after they heard consecutive yelps/gasps/moans over the sounds of the movie, ignoring the fact that in the back of their minds their subconscious was warning them about what normal teenagers going to a date at the movie theater do. Despite that what they saw shocked every single one of them. The two teenagers who had earlier called them out about standing in the way of the screen were practically lying on top of each other, hair messed, clothes obviously wrinkled even in the darkened state in the theater.

"Um, Guys? Maybe we should just rent it when it comes out on DVD." Beast boy squeaked out before Starfire could fly over to the couple and watch closer. The hurried nods coming from Cyborg and Raven were proof enough that they were going to leave. Grabbing Starfire by the arms they dragged her out of the theater, Beast boy following, tripping over chairs and the like because his innocent eyes were covered.

(0.o)

Two workers who were lounging around the entrance to the theater were thoroughly shocked when most of the Teen Titans practically (and in some cases did) flew out of the theater, not giving them a second glance. They were even more shocked however, when the ever famous Beast Boy came out, hands over eyes, swaying dangerously, mumbling under his breath, came out of the theater.

"My eyes! My Eyes! My young and innocent EYES!"

Sparing a puzzled glance to each other, they cautiously entered the theater, their flashlights on and ready to find out what on earth could make the Titans flee from a room.

Jason, one of the 'guards' on duty, flashed his light over to where the hot kid with the over protective boyfriend were sitting. He stilled. Anne, who was behind him, bumped into him, 'causing him to fall and stumble forward slightly. After checking to make sure he was okay, he made sure to run out of the theater. Anne sat there kneeling on the floor in bewilderment, not quite knowing what was going on. Sighing, she retrieved her flashlight and quickly scanned the theater, passing the two guys making out on one of the few love seats in the room for a moment, before the thought registered to her brain.

'GUYS MAKING OUT'

The flashlight immediately searched for the sight, and so she stood there drooling for a moment, before she noticed that someone was pulling her away from the sight. She reluctantly turned her head and saw the frightened eyes of Jason, her best friend since child-hood.

Noticing that he had gotten her attention, he grabbed her arm tighter and lunged forward towards the door, leaving the two guys to make out in peace.

"What did you do that for?" She shouted at her friend as soon as the door to the theater closed.

"Well…I just figured they'd like their privacy."

"Jay, they wouldn't notice if a war would rage through there. Their sitting in a theater, with dinosaurs roaring in the background, ground shaking music, and you say they'd want privacy. If they wanted that, they'd stay at home. Now let me go I wanna watch."

(0.o)

Contrary to popular belief, they had stopped making out 'moments'(more like seconds) ago. And they could hear every single word that was going on just outside the theater. Adrian was silently laughing, the mirth showing clear in his eyes, at both his boyfriend's blushing at the words, of course, that might've been because of loss of breath, and at the words themselves.

"I think…pant…we should…pant…watch the movie now." Robin's voice was wispy, as though he was fighting for breath. Adrian nuzzled his neck and got up from the now slightly uncomfortable position, now sprawled on the loveseat, Richard in his lap. They continued to watch the movie, some parts sticking out more than others, both of them laughing, occasionally kissing each other, not reaching for the fallen soda and popcorn, but both noticed when the female attendant had come in, glanced at them and then left the room, disappointed at the lack of making out. But she was not deterred. She checked back every five minutes, on the dot, causing them both to laugh whenever she would leave the theater. Getting closer to the end of the movie, Richard began to point things out.

"They haven't quoted Broke-back Mountain yet."

"And you know this how?"

"They haven't been talking to each other in any of the scenes they've been in yet."

"True."

"I know"

"Just watch the movie."

"Yes sir."

Richard had almost given up, but when Larry put his plan into action, and told them what to do, he began to have hope. They had just started to close in and fade out to the 'car' scene, when Adrian leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"This is it" at Richard's questioning glance he just pointed to the screen.

"_AAAAHHH"_

_Jed and Octavius are popping Cecil's tires, and they are about to be blown away _

_  
"Go! Save yourself!_

_  
holding on to Octavius "I ain't quittin' you!"_

Richard's hopes for something super stupendous were crushed.

"Well that was lame."

"I'll make it up to you." They heard a squee and a picture flash. They saw Anne standing in the aisle, holding a camera, squealing her little head off.

"That was such a Kodak moment!" Adrian laughed and kissed Richard on the cheek, causing him to blush at the resulting squee that came from the girl.

"Do it again! Do it again!" and so when Adrian was about to lean in for another kiss…."WAIT!"

"What?!"

"Let me get in a better spot!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And so they waited. And waited. And waited. "Okay. Go!" Adrian kissed him once on the cheek, and once on the mouth. Just like he was leaning over a white picket fence. "Now that wasn't fair. You were SOOO making out earlier!"

"Yeah well you snooze you loose lady." Another picture was taken. This time Richard spoke up.

"Why'd you take that one?"

"It looked like he was protecting an overly-innocent boyfriend!" Adrian laughed. Richard was about to stand up and 'punch the living daylights' out of her, but he was sadly held down.

"Can we finish the movie now? We paid you know." The now blushing and stammering girl ran out of the theater.

(0.o)

On the way out of the theater Richard and Adrian grabbed some mints from the huge bowl that was being held by the still blushing Anne.

"I hope you don't mind cleaning up the popcorn and soda…" Richard trailed off as he realized how embarrassing the situation really was.

"Oh no. I don't mind at all! I hope you enjoyed your movie-going experience." Adrian positively leered at her and pulled his surprised boyfriend against his chest.

"Oh don't worry. We did." And with that, a surprised gasp escaped him as felt Richard gently pull out of his grasp, scowl on his face, raised eyebrow directed at him. Adrian just smirked and grabbed Richards hand and with a tug he left, bashful boyfriend in tow.

"You know what?" Richard asked his boyfriend on the way out.

"I don't know who what is."

"I meant, do you want to know something?"

"Sure."

"Your sister was right." At Adrian's inquiring glance Richard specified what he was talking about.

"Jedediah and Octavious really are like us." He paused and continued on, almost as if the second half were and afterthought "and Gay." Adrian laughed and pulled his boyfriend closer.

"That she was Dickey-boy. That she was."

"Shut up Addie."

---------

AN: Yay! I got the chapter done! Yipee! So did you guys like it? I hope so. It was fun writing it. Have a nice week people. Review if you can as it keeps me writing...and all that stuff...so if you would...


	4. Ch4 also known as 3

Hello! People of the Dark Lost Island Fanfiction! I am Holyfanfictionbatman! Whippee! Okay, on to important matters. This chapter is the last in this little story...BUT! I am writing a sequal! And you can thank Touch of the Wind for that! So say thank you! This Chapter might seem alittle rushed to you...well its done on purpose, 'cause I thought it sounded better this way. This chapter is also slightly more detailed in the kissing scenes, this is as detailed as it gonna get folks. 'Cause I don't think I can do anything more graphic. I might try eventually, just not right now. I'm introducing another oc...sorry for all those who don't like oc's, but she's gonna have a part in the sequal, It helps the plot move along...even though this chapter seems to have none...just mindless making out...heh heh heh, bad me!

Anyway, I don't own anything in this chapter, 'cause even the oc was my sisters idea. Its a sad world we live in folks! ON WITH THE SHOW!

(0.0)

Adrian swung one leg over his motor-bike. "I still can't believe that the Titans actually went to a Budget theater of all things."

"Well that's what we get for sneaking around, like we're doing." Richard said also swinging one leg over the cycle, sitting behind Adrian, arms around his waist.

"But it's also the point of sneaking."

"Yes, and we all know that the only reason you're going out with me is because you like the thrill of the chance of getting caught."

"Aww, don't paint me so low. You know I have at least two other reasons."

"Really." Richard was skeptical. "Tell me then."

"The most horrible conversations I've had in years, and," he held up his finger in the air, a very studious expression on his face, "The hottest make-out sessions in forever."

"I think that's because only I would take the chance of kissing you."

"Yeah well, I always knew you were insane." Richard kissed his boyfriend's neck.

"You know it."

"Ice cream?"

"I scream."

"Well don't do it right now. Wait till I break the sound barrier." Adrian started the motorcycle. But just before he was going to push off, he twisted in his seat so that he could face his boyfriend, kissing him on the lips, holding it there for a second, slightly parting his lips, but before it could go further, he let go, smirking he shouted "Hold on", and with that they were gone. Practically speeding down highway trying to get to the local Frosty Freeze that was positioned in the middle of a local park.

(0.o)

Arriving a few minutes later they parked the bike on the side of the road and walked to the counter hand in hand.

"I hope you aren't going to steal the ice cream again Adrian." Said a Girl with bright purple and metallic pink hair sitting behind the counter. Adrian pouted.

"That hurt," a sad expression befell his face, and he pointed and tapped at his heart. "It hurt _right_ here!" The girl laughed.

"Oh shut your trap, dough boy." She glanced at the boy holding his hand, who was currently scowling at him, but laughter shone in his eyes. She eyed him up and down. _"Serious, but not to much so, pretty much the same build as Adrian, very much hotter than Adrian, a little on the 'tick me off and I'll wup your ass,' but so is Adrian, I approve.'_" She nodded at him with a questioning brow, you could never be too careful, even if they were holding hands, after all, he could be his long lost insecure twin that was very shy and only latched on to him. But that was probably one chance in a million. She noticed that the boy smirked and discreetly nodded back. Good. One more thing to tease her friend about, a serious boyfriend.

"...Respect around here."

"Oh I'm sorry Adrian what were you saying?" She said as she went back to filing her nail. This time the other boy spoke up.

"He was just explaining to us how likely it is for him to go to the moon in a monkey suit. And then how everyone would respect him as the first missing link in space." She laughed, Adrian glared.

"That's It Dicky-boy! No more Ice Cream For you!" Richard was quick to move into action. He tugged on the hand that was still holding his own, bringing his boyfriend closer. He let go of the hand and wrapped his arms around Adrian's neck, pushing his body against his, melding them together, noses touching, mouths practically kissing, Adrian somewhat afraid to move incase that wasn't what his irritable boyfriend wanted at the moment. Though it didn't seem likely.

"If I don't get ice cream…lets just say you won't be liking the results." Adrian's arms were now around Richard's waist. Trying to keep him from moving away, not that he would at the moment.

The girl behind the counter had definitely forgotten about her nail file. She glanced at her security monitor. She was definitely saving this.

"And what results would those be?"

"A lot less of this." He brought their faces together, his lips brushing the other's, causing his counterpart to gasp, and taking the opportunity like the leader he is, he 'snuck' his tongue into Adrian's mouth, moaning as he did so, Adrian's arms tightening around him, pulling him closer, and beginning to dominate the kiss. Slanting his head, to make the kiss slightly more comfortable, Adrian felt Richard's hands move to the back of his head, idly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss even further as he did so. But sadly, even trained as they were to hold breath in extreme situations by their 'teachers' and 'mentors', and despite this being considered(in their books) an extreme situation, air was of short notice, so they did have to withdraw. Foreheads leaning against each other, both of them panting slightly, Adrian leaned in for more. But before he could capture the lips once again, Richard pulled back, completely out of his grasp, his own arms sliding down from his neck, across his shoulders, and down his arms to his hands, where they clasped together once again.

"Ice cream" was the simple words he spoke. Adrian nodded dumbly, pulling away slightly from his boyfriend, possibly for the first time in his life shocked speechless.

"You know? I always knew you were evil. But how did you ever hide it from your friends? Especially since you haven't shown any preference towards my side of the line before now."

"I made the Red X suit." He whispered it into his boyfriend's ear so no one could hear.

"Darn it."

"Just shut up and give me ice cream."

"Yes sir."

"So what'll you have?"

"Well Jane," she scowled. "I meant Jay-Jay, I would like a Vanilla twinkle coat." A 'snort' of laughter made him glance at his boyfriend "What?"

"I just didn't take you as a person to like twinkle coat."

"Whatever. And he'd like a Chocolate/Vanilla swirl cone." Jay-Jay tapped the prices into a calculator, and brought up their total, Adrian paying with cash and taking the two cones, handing one to Richard.

"So what's your boy-friend's name Adrian?" she said leaning against her hand that was propped up by the counter, trying to pull off an inquiring look.

"Jane this is my boyfriend Richard Grayson, Dick, this is my best friend since I've been in sixth grade, Jane Argowits. And don't laugh at either name" he said addressing them both.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jane."

"Wow, Adrian made a polite friend! Just call me Jay-Jay. You're okay in my books."

"Why thank you fair maiden, I suppose I shall have to make a book for you to be in it too."

"Now Adrian, don't go corrupting such a nice boy like that." He sputtered at her.

"Corru…Corrupt…Corrupting! Did you see what he did back there?!"

"That, my dear boyfriend, was called aggressive negotiations." Jay-Jay laughed.

"Too true, too true! Very Aggressive!" Jay agreed from behind the counter.

"I think I should eat my Ice cream before it melts. It was very nice meeting you though Jay-Jay."

"Nice to meet you to Richard." She called out as they walked down a nearby path through the park.

"You know what Dick?"

"Hmm?" he said as he took another lick of his ice cream.

"You have ice cream on your tongue."

"What?" And so while his mouth was open, Adrian stole a kiss, thrusting his tongue into Richard's mouth savoring the taste of chocolate and vanilla ice cream that was still melting. Richard in his surprise, dropped the rest of his ice cream onto the dirt path, hands now gripping his boyfriends shoulders to keep from keeling onto the ground. Finally deciding to react, he moved his mouth against his boyfriends, tilting his head back for more leverage, both of their tongues now sliding together. Heaven on Earth Adrian might argue against a doubter, fully willing to go to hell now that he had tasted the forbidden fruit.

He drew away, leaving a bedazzled Robin in his wake, tongue still lightly sticking dumbly out of his mouth, dazed expression in his hooded eyes. He chuckled,

"Cute." Effectively breaking out of his daze, Richard was…frustrated.

"You made me drop my ice cream." The words were hissed as though his mouth had just tasted Pepto-Bismol,(an: sorry for any of those who can handle the taste, Its just so disgusting in my opinion, it really helps though when I'm sick, so I won't put it down any further)

"I'll just get you a new one."

"But I liked that one."

"Don't be such a baby."

"Wah." Came the sarcastic reply, with a quirk of the brow.

"See! I told you, you were evil!" Richard stuck out his tongue, Adrian nipped at it. Wide eyed Dick stepped backwards a step.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"'cause you're cute!"

"I am not cute."

"Well then you're hot?"

"Urgh!" he said throwing his hands up in an exasperated gesture.

"Well what am I supposed to say?! I love you?"

"That would be great!"

"Good!" Adrian stepped forward, grabbing his boyfriend and slamming their mouths together, both of them groaning with the contact. Eventually parting they stared at each other, both in shocked 'amazement'. That is, until Richard started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"We fought over ice cream."

"Um So?"

"We're usually fighting over something bigger, like a stolen jewel."

"But then you hurt the pretties." He said hugging his still fading bruise from his boyfriend's bow staff.

"Suck it up you baby."

"Am not"

"Are too"

And with that, they fought with each other until they reached the T-tower in which they decided making-out was much more productive.

(0.o)

nearly half an hour later

Robin entered the tower's main room in his civilian clothes, hands running through his hair as though he were trying to spike it back up again. He tried to sneak past his friends and to his room, but no sooner than he had reached the door that Cyborg's censors picked him up and he called out to the teen.

"Yo Robin! Where were you man?"

"Yeah dude! You were gone for like," he looked at the clock on the corner of the paused video game "Three hours!"

"Yes Friend Robin, what were you doing?"

"I went patrolling for a while, and then I stopped for some ice cream with an old friend. I'm going to review some of the files in the main base about Red X, I have a feeling he might be planning something."

The remaining titans glanced at each other as they watched his retreating back.

"You don't think he could be…" Raven left the question hanging. The titans once again spared each other a glance.

"Naw" they said in unison, going back to what they were previously doing, ignoring their leaders strange behavior for the time being.

(0.0)

Well thats it folks! The last chapter. The end. No more. zipp. zilch, nodda, noodle. And all that good stuffs. But there will be a sequal. So this is just the end of the begining.

anyway...Hope you liked it! Please Review! The sequal should be up a week or two from now. Have a great Week(-end)


End file.
